


125: “You’re on level 176.” - “Can you judge me harder?”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [125]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Funny, Humor, M/M, Random - Freeform, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	125: “You’re on level 176.” - “Can you judge me harder?”

**125: “You’re on level 176.” - “Can you judge me harder**?”

* * *

"You're on level 176."

"Can you judge me harder?" Baekhyun demanded. He didn’t bother looking up from the screen as the door closed behind Chanyeol. He knew it was Chanyeol because his boyfriend was the only other person with a key beside Junmyeon (who only ever uses his key to make sure Baekhyun had enough food and wasn’t dead).

Baekhyun didn't need to turn around to find Chanyeol standing in the doorway with a disapproving look on his face.

"I don't know is that bottom next to you still filled with soda or something else by now."

"It's still soda!"

"Mhmh. I'm going to give you ten minutes to save your progress because when I come back I'm turning the game off."


End file.
